lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
1.05 Das weiße Kaninchen
:Das weiße Kaninchen''' verweist hierher. Für das Tier, siehe Kaninchen.'' Das weiße Kaninchen ist die 5. Episode der 1. Staffel von Lost. Die Überlebenden beginnen zu streiten, als sie merken, dass ihnen das frische Wasser ausgeht. Währenddessen beginnt Jack, die Gestalt seines toten Vaters auf der Insel zu sehen. Die Rückblende zeigt einen Ausschnitt aus Jacks Kindheit und was er vor dem Flug in Australien gemacht hat. Inhalt Rückblende In den USA thumb|250px|left|Der junge [[Jack liegt am Boden.]] Der junge Jack liegt ängstlich auf dem Boden und wird von einem Schläger bedroht, während sein Freund Marc Silverman von einem anderen Schläger zusammengeschlagen wird. Jack versucht einzugreifen, was ihm ein blaues Auge beschert. Später erzählt sein Vater ihm von seinem Tag im Krankenhaus und trinkt ein Glas Whiskey on the Rocks. Jack erzählt ihm von dem Kampf. Christian sagt, dass er mit den Schwierigkeiten seines Jobs als Chirurg zurechtkommt, weil er "es drauf hat." Er behauptet, dass er jeden Tag Entscheidungen über Leben und Tod treffen kann, weil er auch im Falle eines Fehlschlags mit den Konsequenzen leben kann. Er fasst für Jack zusammen, dass dieser keine Entscheidungen treffen soll und kein Held sein kann, "denn wenn er versagt, hat er es einfach nicht drauf." Jahre später redet Jack als Erwachsener mit seiner Mutter. Sie sagt ihm, dass sein Vater nach Australien weggegangen ist und sie will, dass Jack ihn zurückholt. Er lehnt es ab und sagt, dass sie seit Monaten nicht miteinander gesprochen haben. Sie bringt Jack dazu, sich für das, was er seinem Vater angetan hat, schuldig zu fühlen, indem sie sagt, dass die Spannung zwischen den beiden dazu beigetragen hat, dass Christian gegangen ist. In Australien thumb|250px|right|[[Jack identifiziert die Leiche seines Vaters.]] In einem Hotelzimmer in Australien erzählt der Hotelmanager Jack, dass sein Vater den Raum in den letzten drei Nächten nicht mehr benutzt hat und dass er in einen "Vorfall" an der Hotelbar verwickelt war. Er sagt ihm auch, dass er kein Auto gemietet haben wird, weil keine Autovermietung ihm "in seinem Zustand" ein Auto vermieten würde. Jack durchsucht das Zimmer und findet Alkoholflaschen, Tabletten und die Brieftasche seines Vaters. Eine unbestimmte Zeit später geht Jack den Flur in einem Leichenschauhaus entlang. Ein Bestatter erzählt ihm, dass die Leiche, bei der es sich vermutlich um Jacks Vater handelt, in einer Gasse gefunden wurde und dass die Todesursache wahrscheinlich ein Herzinfarkt war, der durch einen zu hohen Blutalkoholpegel verursacht wurde. Jack identifiziert seinen Vater und kämpft mit den Tränen. Da ihn nichts mehr in Australien hält, macht sich Jack auf den Weg zum Flughafen und bereitet sich darauf vor, an Bord von Oceanic Flug 815 zu gehen. Da ihm die nötigen Überführungsdokumente fehlen, erlaubt die Ticketverkäuferin der Fluglinie Jack nicht, den Sarg mit an Bord des Flugzeugs zu nehmen. Er erläutert, dass er die Erlaubnis dazu bekommen muss, weil er alles für die Beerdigung vorbereitet hat und ihn beerdigen muss, damit das alles vorbei ist. Geschehnisse auf der Insel thumb|left|250px|[[Jack rettet Boone.]] Jack wird von dem panischen Charlie geweckt und die beiden stürmen an die Küste zu einer Gruppe von Überlebenden. Die Schreie einer jungen Frau sind aus dem Wasser zu hören und Jack springt sofort ins Meer und schwimmt los, um sie zu retten, während Charlie noch sagt, dass er selber nicht schwimmen kann. Jack findet jedoch nur Boone, der ebenfalls die Frau retten wollte und jetzt selber Hilfe benötigt, und bringt ihn zurück zum Strand. Die Gruppe schaut zurück zu der Frau und erkennt, dass es jetzt zu spät für Jack ist, sie noch zu retten. Alles, was sie tun können, ist dort zu stehen und zuzuhören, wie ihre Schreie langsam immer leiser werden. Als Jack später mit Kate über Joanna, die junge Frau, spricht, für deren Tod er sich verantwortlich fühlt, sieht er einen Mann in einem Anzug, der in einiger Entfernung in der Brandung steht und ihn beobachtet, genau wie schon vor ein paar Tagen ( ). Jack fragt Kate, ob sie ihn auch gesehen hat. Sie verneint und fragt ihn, wann er das letzte mal geschlafen hat. Hurley und Charlie kommen zu Jack, um ihm zu berichten, dass den Überlebenden das frische Wasser ausgeht. Boone, der sauer auf Jack ist, weil er ihn und nicht Joanna gerettet hat, streitet mit Jack und fragt, wer ihn zu ihrem Anführer gemacht hat. Jack, der von dem erneuten Auftauchen des Mannes im Anzug abgelenkt wird, rennt los, um diesem Mann zu folgen. Claire, die zuvor schon Anzeichen von Erschöpfung und Dehydrierung gezeigt hat, kollabiert und als Kate ihr etwas Wasser holen will, findet sie heraus, dass irgendjemand das wenige Wasser, das noch übrig war, gestohlen hat. Locke kündigt an, dass er in den Dschungel gehen und nach einer Quelle mit frischem Wasser suchen wird, weil er seiner Meinung nach der einzige Überlebende ist, der weiß, wo man suchen muss. thumb|right|250px|[[Jack sieht seinen totgeglaubten Vater im Dschungel.]] Jack findet den Mann am Rande des Dschungels und als der Mann sich umdreht, stellt sich heraus, dass es sich um seinen Vater handelt. Nachdem er sich von der Überraschung erholt hat, verfolgt Jack den Mann durch den Dschungel. Sein Vater verschwindet mehrere Male und taucht dann immer wieder auf und die Verfolgung wird mehrmals von den mechanischen Geräuschen des Monsters unterbrochen. Die Jagd nähert sich ihrem Ende, als Jacks Vater auf einmal wesentlich näher bei ihm auftaucht als zuvor, weshalb Jack mit voller Kraft auf ihn zustürmt, als würde er ihn umrennen wollen. Doch Christian verschwindet erneut und Jack fällt einen felsigen Hügel hinunter und rutscht über den Rand einer Klippe. Jack schafft es, sich an ein paar Wurzeln festzuhalten und versucht, sich wieder nach oben zu ziehen, schafft es aber nicht. Der glücklicherweise auftauchende Locke schafft es, Jack wieder auf den festen Boden zu befördern der daraufhin nur in Gelächter ausbricht. In einer Fahndungsaktion, die dazu dient, herauszufinden, wer das Wasser gestohlen hat, stellt sich heraus, dass Jin und Sawyer mit frischem Wasser gehandelt haben. Als Sayid und Kate Sawyer folgen, um herauszufinden, wo er das Wasser versteckt, stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass die Flaschen, mit denen er gehandelt hat, die letzten seines eigenen Vorrats waren. Jack und Locke sprechen über Jacks "Halluzination" und Locke rät ihm, ihnen zu folgen und vergleicht sie mit dem Weißen Kaninchen aus Alice im Wunderland. Locke sagt Jack, er soll die Sache zu Ende bringen und redet von der Möglichkeit, dass alles, was auf der Insel passiert, einen Grund hat. Dann erzählt er Jack "Ich habe dieser Insel ins Auge gesehen und was ich gesehen habe, war wundervoll." und spielt damit auf sein Treffen mit dem Monster an. thumb|left|250px|[[Boone streitet mit Charlie über die Wasserflaschen.]] Die Nacht bricht herein und Jack sitzt am Feuer, als er hört, wie sich hinter ihm jemand bewegt und das Geräusch von Eiswürfeln in einem Whiskeyglas erklingt. Er schaltet eine Taschenlampe ein und rennt dem Mann folgend in den Dschungel. Er findet eine Höhle mit einer frischen Wasserquelle, in der sich auch einige Trümmer des Flugzeugs befinden, einschließlich des Sargs seines Vaters. Jack öffnet ihn und er ist leer. Frustriert zertrümmert er den Sarg. Zurück am Strand gibt Boone der bewusstlosen Claire Wasser. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Boone derjenige ist, der das Wasser gestohlen hat. Er hat damit versucht, die Verantwortung für die Verteilung des restlichen Wassers zu übernehmen. Ein Kampf folgt, doch Jack kommt zurück und unterbricht ihn. Er berichtet, dass er frisches Wasser gefunden hat, alle müssten zusammen halten und gemeinsam arbeiten, wenn sie überleben wollen, denn "wenn wir nicht zusammen leben können, sterben wir allein." Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Sowohl diese Episode, "Das weiße Kaninchen" / "White Rabbit", in der Jacks erste ausführliche Rückblende gezeigt wird, als auch seine erste Vorausblenden-Episode, "Hinter dem Spiegel" / "Through the looking Glass" (Teil 1 und Teil 2) nehmen im Titel Bezug auf Alice im Wunderland. ** Wenn man an diese Parallele denkt, dann ist es interessant anzumerken, dass Jack seinem Vater folgt und frisches Wasser findet, während Alice dem schwer einzuholenden "weißen Kaninchen" folgt und das Wunderland findet. Beide Orte bieten dem Charakter die Möglichkeit, sich weiterzuentwickeln und sie bedeuten einen Augenblick des emotionalen Höhepunkts für die Hauptcharaktere. * In dieser Episode werden in einer Rückblende erstmals zwei verschiedene Alterstufen (Kind und Erwachsener) eines Charakters gezeigt. * Kates Sternzeichen ist Zwilling. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Charlie sagt Jack, dass er nicht schwimmen kann. In sagt er, sein Vater hat ihm das Schwimmen in Butlins beigebracht, was einer der größten Momente in seinem Leben war. Außerdem erzählt er Jack, dass er Juniorenmeister in Nordengland war und 4 Minuten lang die Luft anhalten kann. ** Das muss nicht unbedingt ein Fehler sein. Es könnte auch sein, dass er lügt, weil er Angst hatte, selbst zu versuchen, Joanna zu retten, oder dass er meint, dass er nicht so weit rausschwimmen kann. * Als Hurley und Charlie Jack im Zelt nach dem Wasser fragen, sieht man einen Mann und eine Frau, die hinter Jack zweimal in der gleichen Richtung vorbeigehen. * Als Locke Jack rettet, ist am oberen Bildrand ein Mikrofon zu sehen. Wiederkehrende Themen * Die Episode beginnt mit einer Nahaufnahme des Auges vom jungen Jack. * Joanna ertrinkt, bevor Boone oder Jack sie retten können. * Locke: "Ich habe dieser Insel ins Auge gesehen und was ich gesehen hab, war wundervoll." * Christian Shephard stirbt in Australien an einem Herzinfarkt. * Jack findet den Sarg seines Vaters, der jedoch leer ist. * Claire vertraut Kate an, dass sie an Sternzeichen und Astrologie glaubt. * Jack geht nach Australien, um seinen Vater zu finden und zu versuchen, ihn davon zu überzeugen, nach Hause zu kommen. * Jack sieht mehrmals seinen Vater Christian Shephard. * Laut Sawyer hat Boone seinen Platz an der "Spitze der Meist-Gehassten-Liste" eingenommen. * Sawyer nennt Jin "Mr. Miyagi." * Jin will weiterhin, dass er und Sun von den anderen fernbleiben. * Joanna sollte eigentlich gar nicht mit Flug 815 fliegen. Sie war auf Tauchurlaub am Great Barrier Reef, musste aber aufgrund einer Ohrenentzündung zwei Tage aussetzen und hat sich dann entschieden, früher abzufliegen als geplant. * Am Flughafen sagt Jack, dass er in 16 Stunden in L.A. landen muss, um seinen Vater zu beerdigen. Handlungsanalyse * Sawyer und Shannon verhandeln über ein Insektenschutzmittel. * Sawyer tauscht seine letzten beiden Wasserflaschen mit Jin gegen einen Fisch. * Boone rügt Jack dafür, dass er Joanna nicht gerettet hat, er stiehlt das Wasser, um es aufzuteilen und versucht, sich selbst zum Anführer der Überlebenden zu ernennen. "Wer hat dich zum Retter ernannt?" * Jack geht ins Lager zurück und nimmt seinen Platz als Anführer wieder ein. Er sagt, "wenn wir nicht zusammen leben können, sterben wir allein." * Sawyer wirft Kate die Dienstmarke von Edward Mars vor die Füße und sagt ihr, dass sie jetzt der "Supersheriff" sei, weil sie ihn so energisch wegen dem gestohlenen Wasser verfolgt hat. * Jack und Boone streiten sich darüber, wer von ihnen der Anführer auf der Insel ist. * Locke versucht Jack zu sagen, dass die Überlebenden ihn als Anführer brauchen, doch er antwortet, dass er keiner sei. * Charlie beschließt, auf Claire aufzupassen. * Am Anfang der Episode sagt Jack, er werde zum Thema der Wassersituation "gar nichts entscheiden." * Christian sagt Jack "Dann hast du's einfach nicht drauf." Kulturelle Referenzen * "Alice im Wunderland" und "Alice hinter den Spiegeln": Locke sagt, dass Jacks Vater das "weiße Kaninchen" widerspiegelt, dass Jack verfolgt (siehe auch den Episodentitel). Da Locke auch Alice im Wunderland wörtlich erwähnt, ist dies ein klarer Hinweis auf Alice im Wunderland und Alice hinter den Spiegeln von Lewis Carroll. In beiden Geschichten wird der Charakter Alice vom "Weißen Kaninchen" in eine höhlenartige Öffnung geführt. * "Unten am Fluss": Sawyer liest dieses Buch von , als er mit Shannon am Strand streitet. Es geht darin um eine Gruppe Wildkaninchen, die aufgrund einer düsteren Prophezeiung aus ihrem Gehege fliehen und eine neue Heimat suchen. * "Strawberry Fields Forever": Eine Zeile aus diesem Song der , "Living is easy with Eyes closed" (etwa: "Es lebt sich einfach mit geschlossenen Augen"), ist auf Charlies Arm tättowiert. * " ": Christian sagt, dass er diese Show sieht, um nach der Arbeit abzuschalten. Diese sehr populäre TV-Show wurde erstmals 1967 ausgestrahlt und lief 11 Staffeln lang bis 1978. * " ": Sawyer bezeichnet Jin als "Mr. Miyagi". Dabei handelt es sich um einen Charakter dieser Filmreihe. * Christentum: ** Christians Tod, sein leerer Sarg und seine Wiederbelebung sind Bezüge zu Kapitel 16 (im besonderen Vers 8) des . Markus ist der älteste der 4 Evangelien und das 16. Kapitel ist auch das letzte. Darin begeben sich und , die Mutter von , zu dessen Grab, um seinen Körper zu salben. Als sie dort ankommen, entdecken sie, dass der große Stein, mit dem der Eingang des Grabs blockiert wurde, bereits verschoben wurde. Sie betreten das Grab und treffen dort einen Mann in einer weißen Robe, von dem sie annehmen, dass es sich um einen Engel handelt. Der Mann erzählt ihnen, dass Jesus wiederauferstanden ist und dass die beiden den Aposteln erzählen sollen, dass er ihnen vorausgegangen ist und sie wie prophezeit in Galiläa treffen wird. Die beiden Frauen sind jedoch so verängstigt, dass sie niemandem davon erzählen. Als Jack seinen Vater sieht, reagiert er ähnlich. Da ihm der Glauben an das, was er sieht, fehlt, erzählt er niemandem von seinen Visionen, obwohl er den leeren Sarg seines Vaters findet. Es ist wichtig, anzumerken, dass die älteste bekannte Fassung von dem Markus-Evangelium nicht über die Verse 9-20 verfügt. * " '''": Christian erscheint Jack in der Entfernung und geht dann außer Sichtweite, sobald Jack sich nähert. Dieses Auftreten ähnelt dem "G-Man" aus der Videospielreihe "''Half-Life", der auch einen ähnlichen Anzug wie Christian trägt. ** In " " gibt es einen versteckten Raum, in dem sich ein DHARMA Logo an der Wand befindet. In dem Raum steht ein Computer, der die Zahlen anzeigt. ** Ein Kapitel eines Addons von "Half-Life 2" trägt den Titel "Our mutual Fiend" ("Unser gemeinsamer Feind"). Dies ist eine Variation von "Unser gemeinsamer Freund", einem Buch das bei Lost vorkommt. Literarische Methoden Ironie * Joanna war vor dem Flug auf einem Tauchurlaub am Great Barrier Reef und stirbt auf der Insel, als sie beim Schwimmen von der Strömung abgetrieben wird und ertrinkt. * Jack rettet Boones Leben, welcher danach Jacks Führungsposition in Frage stellt und selber eine solche Rolle anstrebt. Symbolik * Über die gesamte Episode wird der Vorgang einer körperlichen und/oder spirituellen Suche besonders betont. Die Suchen stellen eine Parallele zu der Suche nach dem weißen Kaninchen in Alice im Wunderland dar. ** Jack sucht sowohl in seinen Rückblenden, als auch auf der Insel nach seinem Vater. ** Jack und Boone suchen nach ihren Rollen in der Gemeinschaft der Überlebenden. ** Locke sucht nach frischem Wasser. ** Kate und Sayid suchen nach dem gestohlenen Wasser. ** Claire ist auf der Suche nach einer Bürste. Gegenüberstellung * Jack bekommt sein ganzes Leben lang von seinem Vater gesagt, dass er "es einfach nicht drauf hat". Auf der Insel zieht Jack los und findet heraus, dass er es in Wirklichkeit "drauf hat", die Überlebenden anzuführen. * Jack sucht in dieser Episode zweimal nach seinem Vater. ** In seinen Rückblenden bekommt er den Auftrag, nach Australien zu fliegen, um seinen Vater ausfindig zu machen. ** Auf der Insel verfolgt Jack auf der Suche nach der Wahrheit seine Halluzinationen von seinem Vater. *** Jack geht nach Australien, um seinen Vater zu finden und findet seinen Körper. Auf der Insel sucht Jack nach seinem Vater und kann seine Leiche nicht finden. Das zeigt, dass Jack bei der Suche nach ihm etwas abgestellt hat und dass seine Beziehung zu seinem Vater nicht "vorbei" ist, wie er es sich wünscht (siehe sein Monolog am Ticketschalter darüber, dass er seinen Vater beerdigen muss). **** Dies hat auch eine Verbindung zu Alice im Wunderland, die dem weißen Kaninchen folgt. Vorahnungen * In Jacks Ansprache an den Rest der Überlebenden am Ende der Episode enthält die Rede die Namen von zwei zukünftigen Episoden: , und . * Das Logo der Unterwasserstation "Der Spiegel" der DHARMA Initiative besteht aus einem Kaninchen. * In einem Video der DHARMA Initiative sind weiße Kaninchen mit Nummerierungen auf dem Fell zu sehen, die ein Teil der Forschungen sind. Eines der Kaninchen (Nummer 8) befindet sich bei den Anderen (zu sehen in (eine der Episoden, deren Titel in Jacks Ansprache vorkommen)). * Charlie sagt, dass er nicht schwimmen kann. In sagt er widersprüchlicherweise, dass er sogar in Nordengland Juniorenmeister im Schwimmen war. In gerät er während einer Mission auf der Unterwasserstation "Der Spiegel in einen Raum, der mit Wasser geflutet wird. * Jacks Visionen von Christian spiegeln bildlich und thematisch Ekos spätere Visionen von Yemi auf der Insel wider. Man beachte das Verhalten und die Körpersprache von beiden Visionen. Außerdem sind Jack und Eko bei der Verfolgung wütend, während sie wiederholt "Wo bist du?" rufen. Während Jack bei der Suche nur Geräusche des Monsters wahrnimmt, wird Eko direkt mit dem Monster konfrontiert. Bei beiden endet die Verfolgung in einem kritischen Moment: Jack fällt fast von der Klippe beziehungsweise findet die Höhlen, Eko erlebt seine Konfrontation mit dem Monster. * Als Sayid Sun über die Wasserflaschen befragt, die sich in ihrem Besitz befinden, wirft Kate ein, dass Sun ihn nicht verstehen könne. Sayid antwortet überzeugt: "Sie kann mich verstehen!" - Später stellt sich heraus, dass das tatsächlich der Fall ist. Zeitstrahl der Rückblende * Jack und Christian haben zwei Monate seit den Ereignissen in nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen. Querverweise * Locke erzählt von seiner Begegnung mit dem Monster. * Walt sagt, dass ihm "die Koreanerin" beigebracht hat, wie man sich mit dem Teil einer Pflanze die Zähne putzt. Sie hat es getan, als Michael Walt in ihrer Obhut gelassen hat, während er mit Locke und Kate auf der Jagd nach Wildschweinen war. Zitate Sawyer: Du stehst mir im Licht, Stelze. Shannon: Lichtstelze? Was soll das denn bedeuten? Sawyer: Licht Komma Stelze. Anderes Wort für Beine. Jack: Ich glaub, ich werde verrückt. Locke: Du wirst nicht verrückt. Jack: Nein? Locke: Verrückte wissen nicht, dass sie verrückt werden. Die denken, sie sehen endlich klar. Locke: Ich bin ein einfacher Mann, Jack. Bodenständig. Totaler Durchschnitt. Ich glaube eigentlich nicht.. an Magie. Aber dieser Ort.. ist anders. Außergewöhnlich. Die anderen wollen nicht darüber reden, weil es ihnen.. Angst macht. Aber wir wissen es alle, wir spüren es. Ist dein weißes Kaninchen eine Halluzination? Wahrscheinlich. Aber.. was wäre wenn alles, was mit uns geschehen ist, einen bestimmten Grund hat? Wenn dieser Mensch, hinter dem du her bist, wirklich hier wäre? Locke: ... ich habe dieser Insel ins Auge gesehen. Und was ich gesehen hab.. war wundervoll. Offene Fragen * Wo ist Christian Shephards Leiche? * Was erzeugt die Visionen von Christian? * Handelt es sich bei den Visionen um das Monster? * Weshalb ist Christian nach Australien gegangen? * Was hat seinen Zustand so belastet? * Was war "der Vorfall an der Bar"? * Warum haben die Visionen Jack zu den Höhlen und zur Wasserquelle geführt? * Was hat Locke gesehen, dass so "wundervoll" ist? Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1 da:White Rabbit en:White Rabbit es:White Rabbit fr:1x05 he:ארנב לבן it:Il coniglio bianco nl:White Rabbit pl:White Rabbit pt:White Rabbit ru:Белый кролик